


Freak

by slashersmasherlover



Category: Child's Play | Chucky (Movies 1998-2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Self-indulgent smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: You get turned on by being chased. Chucky catches up, helps you out, and then kills you.
Relationships: Chucky/Reader, Chucky/You
Kudos: 3





	Freak

“Fuck, are you getting off on this?” the ginger exclaimed in disbelief. After chasing you down, Chucky got the upper hand by tackling you to the ground. Due to his small size, he ended up partially between your legs.

You cursed yourself for wearing such a short skirt today.  
“So what if I am?” you shot back.

He squinted at your words, thinking, before rubbing you through your panties, making you squirm at the contact.  
“Shit, you’re soaked.”

It really should have bothered you; you were letting a literal serial killer in a doll’s body touch you like that. But your brain wasn’t working properly, and you found yourself grinding back onto his hand.  
Chucky shook his head, seemingly in disgust, but the growing smirk on his face told you otherwise.  
“What a needy whore. Do you always spread your legs for any man that goes after you?”  
“N-no…”  
“Now why don’t I believe that?” Shaking his head again, Chucky ripped off your panties. He teased your slit, making you whimper, before slowly entering his doll hand into your pussy. It was a weird sensation, making you shiver.

Bunching up his shirt sleeve, he went as far in as he could go before taking it out completely and slamming it back in, making you scream.  
“You’ll have to be quieter if you want this to keep going,” he chuckled.  
You nod, biting your lip as Chucky continued to fist you, slightly muffling your moans.

A few minutes later, you came.

Chucky slowly pulled his arm out, staring at the mess you made on it. “Hmmm.”  
Before you realized it, he took his knife from his pocket and stabbed you with a grunt before dragging it down to gut you.  
Blood poured out of you, slowly at first, then faster. Reaching into the gaping hole in your body, Chucky pulled out some organs, throwing some around to make a mess so that no one would think that it was his handiwork. 

They’d think it was a rapist and arrest some poor, innocent soul while Chucky would walk free, able to wreak more havoc upon the world.


End file.
